A River Runs Through It
by PeachyKeen83
Summary: When wealthy fashionista Brooke Davis meets poor, wannabe-author Lucas Scott, her whole world unravels. See Lucas is from the wrong side of the river and he is about to threaten everything she's worked so hard for; her flawless reputation, her relationship with her fiance and the secret that her life is far from perfect. Will the river that divides their town also keep them apart?
1. Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:** What, another story? I know. I'm a _scatterbrain_. I have too many stories and ideas on the go and I don't update regularly. I suck as a writer because I write when inspired and then become distracted by the various events transpiring in my life. _**FORGIVE ME!**_ But this one couldn't go unpublished. _It couldn't be left alone._ Mostly because I loved it when I started it and because I've been struck with writer's block for my other fics. _**Life is cruel**_.

So where did it come from? I started this fic with an ex-friend a while back. We obviously had a falling out and it never came to fruition. _Cest la Vie._ Except what I wrote I was proud of. So I have taken all MY WORDS (deleted all of her input) and _**voila**_ – a new fic is born. The story will change from the original idea (although most of the ideas we had did come from my head anyway) and I will change the couples because honestly I wasn't a fan of what she liked and she wasn't a fan of what I liked.

Anyway, here it is. It's strange, alternate and as always – BL-driven.

Enjoy.

**x~X~x~X~x**

**Chapter 1: **_**Worlds Collide**_

The white house on the corner of Fairview Drive stood lonely on the small mound of land. Even with the warming rays of the setting afternoon sun, the abode expressed a certain shadow and coldness that one could not escape. It was easily the nicest house on the street, certainly a shot above most of the houses in the area, but it was still somehow vacant even with its one resident. Although he lived alone now, it was once home to a single-parent mother who worked so hard it was living like ships in the night. But even then it felt warm, loved and lived-in.

Lucas Scott hadn't experienced that feeling since his mother left to go sail the world with her new husband, Andy.

The front door creaked open, growling in agony as a tall blonde pushed his way through it half-heartedly. Truth was he wasn't in any mood to be working tonight. He felt like a royal dick, adorned in black and white, ready to serve. Like someone's bitch boy. Penguin was the last delightful name he encountered. But he had no choice. Derek was his best friend and he needed him. Lucas might have said no if they were in the same position financially, but they weren't. Karen may have left but at least the house was paid off. Lucas could take the odd job around town and focus on his writing during the day. He could afford that kind of lax lifestyle, that luxury. Derek struggled to make rent and he was too proud to accept Lucas' offer of free board. So even if working a shitty job of waiting tables and serving food for arrogant sons-of-bitches at posh parties around Tree Hill meant making ends meet, Derek was down for it. He had been the most determined person Lucas had ever known since the day they met two years ago.

Determined in every single way. _Even with the ladies._

"Hey asshole," a heavy chuckle broke through Lucas' thoughts, the writer glancing up to see Derek sprawled across the front seat of his old drop-top. Honestly the car as a pile of old-school crap, but it was his best friend's pride and joy. A large set of white teeth pushed through a goofy grin, tanned skin resonating in the falling sun as a half-dressed Derek threw his hand in the air to beckon Lucas to the car.

"Hurry up fucker, we're late!"

They were always late and it was never Lucas' fault. Derek was the type of guy who did things on the spur of the moment, floated on a sea of whims. He could be happy playing cards in an old folks home one day then go for a three-day bender down in Miami the next. He lived loosely; carefree - uninhibited. It was a far cry from the relaxed, sensible and downright heavily-planned actions of Lucas. How they were best friends was anybody's guess. Pulling himself up from the steps of his front porch, Lucas made his way to the car and slid into the passenger side, his best friend punching him in the shoulder as a greeting.

"Buckle up, princess."

Lucas did as instructed, knowing full well that Derek's words meant they were going to turn a fifteen minute drive into a three minute one. Sure enough the car engine roared to life and skids marks graced the hard road, Lucas silently cursing his friend for giving his neighbour Mr Andrews another reason to bitch and moan at him.

"So where are we tonight?" he asked, turning to face a bouncing Derek. Even driving at fifty miles an hour, the crazy fucker could still bounce to the Ministry CD he'd place in his crappy Mp3 player. Derek grinned and turned to give his friend a quick glance, Lucas internally wishing that he would actually just keep his eyes on the road.

"Some rich bitch is having a party for her new business," came the satisfied reply, Lucas knowing all too well what it meant. _Women_. _**Rich women**_. Derek and rich women equalled one happy chappy. "I scored this gig at the last minute cos Adam fell ill. Well technically he's hung over but-"

"So that's what you were up to last night?" Lucas raised his brow, knowing Derek all too well. He'd call him twice and still received no answer. Or text back. That was Derek though. "You were out getting fucked up?"

"I was out getting _Adam_ fucked up," Derek conceded, swerving around a left turn like he was in a go-kart. Lucas reached out for the dashboard, the move making Derek smile. _Dickhead_. "I needed the cash and he needed to get hammered."

"Whatever," Lucas sighed, Derek's motives irrelevant at this point. He knew his friend was struggling. "How long is this one going to take?"

"'til midnight or so," came the nonchalant reply, the hour early for Derek on most nights. "I gave Becky an incentive to clean up for us so-"

"I don't even wanna know," Lucas held up his hand and shook his head, not wanting to know how Derek managed to get his single, overweight boss to cut him from cleaning duties. "Just thank you in advance, okay?"

"Sure thing," Derek smiled, sending Lucas a wink. Suddenly his eyes were drawn away from his friend and overcome with surprise. "Oh shit, there it is!"

Slamming the car to a screaming stop, Lucas barely had time to collect his thoughts before his hand shot out and prepared himself for impact. Derek grabbed onto the back of his shirt to stop his friend from falling forward, his eyes never leaving the building before him. Lucas scowled but followed his friend's gaze, his own eyes widening at the mansion that towered before them.

"Whose party is this again?" Lucas whispered, his side door creaking as he pulled on the handle. The wind felt fresher here, like somehow the house carried an outside purifying system.

"Ahhhh," Derek replied, skinny hands diving into his pants pocket and pulling out a crumbled piece of paper. "Brooke Davis. Apparently she just moved here from the big apple. Some hotshot interior decorator or some crap."

"Derek! You're not even half-dressed!"

Becky's voice drowned out across the tiny car park, the blonde sending her a large grin that made her cheeks flush with pink. God, it was sickening. Lucas stuck two fingers in his mouth and pretended to puke, Derek sending him a quick middle finger in response.

"Fuck off, dude," he laughed, reaching into his back seat and grabbing his jacket. "Come on, we've got drinks to serve."

Derek practically bounced up the pathway when he noticed the short dresses of the party-goers, none of which were off the rack. Lucas lowered his head and avoided all eye-contact. These were clearly not his sort of people and probably thought as little of him as he did of them. Derek on the other hand seemed un-phased by their looks, his charm affording him slight arrogance when it came to women.

He did have a knack for taking one home at the end of each night.

"Hi, welcome," came a sweet-sounding voice from the right. The boys looked up at the words, soft eyes looking at them as a honey-haired girl gave them a look. "Are you looking for the workers station?"

Her voice was innocent, her face kind. She pushed forth a smile and immediately Lucas liked her. Not many people at these gigs gave him the time of day let alone spoke civilly.

"Sure are, darlin'," Derek smiled, Lucas rolling his eyes at his friend's obvious flirtation. "Think you can help us with that?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, her skin warm to the touch in spite of the chill in the air. She turned and gave him a look, her smile widening further as she gazed at him.

Perhaps she was just like the others. _A sucker for Derek's charm_. Lucas decided didn't like her anymore.

"Let's see," she cooed, looking Derek up and down and biting her lower lip. Oh god, Lucas was going to have to be subjected to this already and the night had only just started. "I would be absolutely down for helping you out if you do one thing for me in return?"

Derek licked his lips and Lucas closed his eyes, absolutely sure he could hear himself screaming on the inside.

"Anything sweetness," southern tones hit the air, Derek leaning in closer to the young woman. Lucas was going to vomit from the cheesiness of his tone. Any moment now he was going to be blowing chunks.

"Get your goddamn arm off me and let me do my job, okay? The server's quarters are back that way!"

_Whoa!_ Lucas opened his eyes quickly and gave her smile. _Impressive_. It was somewhat satisfying to watch Derek's reaction too, a slight rouge coming to his cheeks as he slid his arm off from round the girl's shoulders. She pointed behind her to a slightly guarded back door, Lucas sending her a smile of appreciation as Derek avoided her gaze.

"Thanks," Lucas nodded his head, a hand reaching out apologetically. "He's Derek and he means no harm. I'm Lucas and I thank you for sending us in the right direction."

"I'm Haley," she smiled back, taking his hand and giving it a good shake. "And you're welcome."

_Lucas was back to liking her again._

Shoving Derek in the back, Lucas pushed his friend towards the door, a guard checking their IDs before they wandered into a very busy kitchen area. A loud hum erupted from the room, people darting back and forth barking orders at one another. Lucas had never seen anything like it. It was like they were all on edge, the atmosphere intense to say the least.

Must have been a damn important party.

They wandered into the kitchen, about to take their trays when an unwelcomed interruption stopped them.

"Derek," came a sultry voice from behind, Lucas turning as his best friend closed his eyes in fear. The writer could hear Derek swallow hard, his brain no doubt working overtime to think of a way to get out of this one. Pulling at his shirt, Lucas whirled the Casanova around to deal with it head on.

"Shelly," Derek smiled, his voice strained as he tried his best to act happy to see her. "What's up girl?"

"You tell me," she smiled, a finger extending outwards and landing on his suit. She dragged it down his chest slowly, the move enough to make even Lucas' stomach turn. "I haven't heard from you for a whole week. I was starting to get worried."

Another thick gulp cascaded down Derek's throat, so loud Lucas was sure the guests in the next room could hear. Derek laughed uneasily, the strain evident. He was stuck, unable to proceed. Lost for words. Turning towards his best friend, Lucas rolled his eyes when he got the _"Help!"_ look from Derek. There were only so many times he was willing to get bitch-slapped for the guy. He wasn't a fan of being the bearer of bad news, especially not to psycho-stalker girls who couldn't seem to take a hint. He sighed and Derek relaxed, knowing Lucas was able to save his ass.

_Again._

"Look Shelly," the blonde breathed, giving her his usual sympathetic gaze. "Derek hasn't called because he can't call you. Not after everything that's happened. It just wouldn't be fair."

"Fair?" she blinked in confusion, eyes darting between the boy talking to her and Derek. "What do you mean?"

Lucas cleared his throat, his jawline becoming more defined as he forced his most serious expression onto his face. He tilted his head to the side, sympathy dripping from his eyes as he held himself in place. He could feel Derek buzzing eagerly beside him, clearly in a hurry to get to work and as far away from waitress Shelly as possible.

"Well see, Derek is a nice guy," Lucas began, his friend shaking his head to support the claim. "But even nice guys can make foolish decisions. Decisions that affect the people they would consider being with. Do you see what I'm saying?"

It was clear the blonde had no idea. Big eyes gazed back at him, blinking animatedly as she absorbed the words of her lover's best friend. Lucas sighed, seeing this was going to be harder than he though. He dropped his voice, glancing around at the people close by, Shelly surprised that he was trying to keep the conversation so hush-hush. She leaned in herself, feeling more important than she should.

"Shelly, can I ask a personal question? It'll go a long way to helping Derek."

His friend gave him a quizzical look but the writer shooed him away, determined to put an end to this mess once and for all. Shelly nodded her head eagerly, happy to be a part of the conversation.

"Yes Lucas, please do. I mean, if it'll help Derek!"

"Okay," a deep breath expelled from his lips, the gush of air escaping from deep within his chest. "Well then… do you ah… do you have a burning sensation when you pee?"

Golden tresses flickered back as the words hit the girl, shock resonating across her features. A cough got caught in her throat, the surprise from such a question clearly evident in her facial expression. Even Derek let out a gasp, not sure he liked where his best friend was going with this.

"I most certainly do not!" Indignant, Shelly took a step backwards, her eyes now scanning the people around them making sure they didn't hear a thing. "Why the hell would you ask such a question? Has he got crabs or something?"

_Crabs?_ Lucas thought, reminding himself not to roll his eyes at the girl before him. _Yes Shelly, when you have a burning sensation whilst urinating you must have pubic lice! _

"No," the blonde sighed, stepping closer to bridge the gap that Shelly had created between him. "But let's just say that someone gave him an early Christmas present and his _little john_ ain't happy about it! Sexually transmitted infections are not to be taken lightly-"

"What?" Derek cried from beside his friend, a few pairs of eyes turning on the kitchen to look at the noise. He pulled at his collar, suddenly feeling very hot in the small, confined space. Lucas ignored him, knowing there was really only one way to deal with a stage three clinger like Shelly.

"Now if you could just give us an indication of how many sexual partners you have had in the last month or so-"

_Whack!_ A tiny hand reached out and hit Lucas square on the cheek, laughter erupting from behind him as Shelly glared and then slinked away. She naturally took every precaution not to touch Derek on her way out. Lucas rubbed at his swollen skin, internally telling himself that the next time his friend screwed the wrong girl he would not be coming to his defence.

"Seriously dude?" Derek whined, shaking his head and looking at his best friend with eyes of total exasperation. "An _STI?_ For real?"

"Put a rubber on it next time," Lucas chided him, smiling slightly to demonstrate that in spite of the soreness he would probably have the entire following day he had definitely enjoyed putting his friend in it. Derek gave him an appreciative nod, finding the humour in the situation and thinking his friend was rather clever when he thought about it. He reached out and grabbed a tray of champagne from the table, nodding for Lucas to do the same. The brooding writer begrudgingly obliged, the pair whisking the contents out of the kitchen and into the main party area.

The place was buzzing with people. Baby blues darted throughout the crowd, offering small smiles and plenty of drinks. The party-goers barely acknowledged him and he didn't mind seeming invisible. In Lucas' mind the less people who spoke to him the shorter his night appeared. In the end, he always found that option better.

Not like they belonged in each other's worlds anyway.

"Holy fucking shit!"

Lucas turned at the awed voice of his best friend, Derek sidling up to him with an empty tray. His eyes were alight with interest, Lucas knowing the look all too well. His best friend had found himself his latest conquest and was currently in the throes of scoping her out.

"Derek-"

"Look at her," the energetic blonde spoke, his eyes not having moved on millimetre from the girl before him. She climbed the mock-stage in trepidation, fiery locks falling loosely over her tiny frame. A buxom chest heaved under the strain of her diamond-studded, figure-hugging cocktail dress and she flicked a tiny wrist out towards the microphone, rouge red fingernails traipsing over the metal instrument.

Lucas had never seen his best friend look at a girl this way before._ Entranced. __**Enthralled**_**.**

"Derek-"

"Take this," the blonde replied, completely oblivious to Lucas' words. He handed the writer the empty tray, picking up his friend's half-filled one instead. "I'm going to go circulate… near the stage!" A goofy grin escaped Derek's lips and then he was off, a man on a mission. Lucas sighed, the empty tray falling to his side as he looked back in the direction from where he came. Bodies swarmed around him like bees in a hive and it was then that he realised he had no idea which way was the way back? Muttering under his breath, he cut through the crowd and made his way towards a familiar oak door, his hand touching the cold metal of the silver doorknob as he twisted the door open and made his way inside.

_Shit, wrong room!_

She stood against the table, sniffles escaping her lips as she used the surface to prop herself upright. A delicate ivory hand dabbed beneath her eyes, a shocked gasp escaping her lips as she turned towards him, his unexpected entrance a lot noisier than he realised.

_He would kick Derek's ass the next time he saw him. Seriously kick it!_

"Sorry, I was just adding the finishing touches." She held out the mascara in her hand, like it was some sort of visual explanation. "Can I help you?"

"Uh," the young man replied, stunned by what he walked in on. He wasn't sure if he should call her out on her crappy lie or if he should remain silent. Truth was he had no idea who she was and he had no right to get in her business. Reaching into his waiter's jacket, Lucas pulled out a white cloth and walked forward, offering it.

"Thank you." Wary tones hit the air between them as the stunningly beautiful woman accepted his gesture. It made him more curious than ever when she tilted her head to the side and examined him. Her eyes were the brightest green he had ever seen, no doubt illuminated from her obvious tears, but it was the way she was looking at him that really did his head in. She was obviously from the elite side of the river but yet he could tell that she was intrigued by him.

_Probably unsure why a oaf from the wrong side of the river was actually behaving like a gentleman?_

"Does it look like everyone is having a good time out there?" her words were as sweet as honey, her voice alluring. Lucas was unsure why, but she made him feel at ease.

"To be honest ma'am, I'm not really paying attention to them," Lucas half-smiled, his cheeks warming a little at his confession. "They pay me no mind so working a gig like this becomes a blur of nameless aces and glasses of champagne." He placed the empty drinks tray behind his back, feeling like he should keep his professionalism in tact in front of someone like her.

"Does it matter if they're bored?"

"Tonight it does." She sighed deeply, her green eyes filling to the brim with her obvious un-ease. Lucas wondered if perhaps his presence was the cause, but he sensed not. It was more than that.

"If I don't make the correct impression then my business will suffer and this whole mess would have been for nothing."

_This whole mess… God fucking damn it, it's her party! Nice job, loser._

"Nobody's perfect," Lucas continued, trying his best to try and make a bad situation slightly better. He'd royally stepped in it with this woman and he couldn't have been more embarrassed. Perhaps it was payback for giving his best friend an STI – metaphorically speaking. "And why would you want to be? Business is fundamentally about _ethics_. Without those, you are nothing. If people see that you have ethics and that you commit yourself in the most honourable of ways, then the rest doesn't matter. They will come to you and so will success." Lucas reached out and placed a hand over hers, emerald orbs glancing at him in confusion as he did so.

"I honestly believe that."

Emerald orbs fell down to the hand upon her own, its warmth the most comforting feeling she had experienced in months. It took her by surprise that this stranger who didn't know her from a bar of soap was somehow able to look at the world – her insanely unrealistic world – and make everything seem less dire than it actually was.

_Who was this man?_

"Perhaps if you walked a day in my shoes you would be able to fix all the problems I seem to be facing?"

Lucas gazed down towards her strappy heels, tilting his head to the side as if he were contemplating something. She watched him curiously, his baby blues bouncing up and hitting her again as he smiled, shaking his head.

"No can do ma'am, I take a size eleven and those are far too small."

She giggled then, a small squeal that melted the last drops of ice that hung in the air. Her charming laughter was infectious, bringing to the brooding waiter's lips his first smile of the night.

"Brooke Davis," she greeted him, a tiny hand extending towards him as flaxen lashes battered over the eyes he now couldn't erase from his memory.

"Lucas Scott," he answered her, accepting her hand and shaking it gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You say that now," her eyes grew wider, a slight hint of the cheeky about them. "We'll see how long that lasts."

"Game on, Brooke Davis," Lucas countered her, a slight thrill prickling at her skin as his seductive tones hit her ears.

"For such a confident man, it seems entirely surreal that you are at my party serving finger food and champagne."

"I'm helping out a friend," Lucas replied casually, like it was the most natural answer one could give. "I'm nice like that." He sent her a small smile, eyes sparkling somewhat. _Dude… what are you doing?_ He cleared his throat when she looked at him, slightly embarrassed.

_She was way out of his league._

"Rouge suits you," Brooke smiled, a delicate finger reaching out and lightly tapping on his flushed cheek.

"Blushing just means you're wearing on the outside what you're feeling on the inside," Lucas whispered back, the two locking eyes on each other. He could smell her perfume now, a delicious berry mixture that hit his senses with delight. His eyes fell on her luscious lips, Lucas unable to stop his mind from wondering about them. How soft they were, what they felt like. His own lips parted to speak but were silenced by the opening of the oak door, a tall figure entering the room and looking upon them in confusion.

"Brooke? Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere?"

His tone was soothing at first and then his eyes landed on Lucas, the waiter far too close for his liking. His arms folded over his chest and beady eyes narrowed in, his soothing nature now replaced by one infinitely more intimidating.

"And who the hell are you?"

Brooke swallowed hard and shifted her entire body, Lucas noticing the change in her demeanour instantly. He watched as the new gentleman entered the room and stood by her side, clearly waiting for the answer to his question. Lucas glanced between them both before edging away from the brunette and shuffling on the spot. He held out his hand, offering it as a sign of peace.

"I'm Lucas. Lucas Scott."

"I don't care," Julian fired back, looking down at the boy's hand with disdain. "You're not paid to chat to my fiancé - you're paid to go wait on her guests. So go do your job!"

"Julian!" Horrified, the fashionista scolded her future husband. "I decide who I can and cannot speak to…"

"If you'll excuse me," Lucas bowed before making a quick exit, humiliation and anger painted all over his face. Brooke's anger fuelled again but it was of no use, the young man with the wisdom her therapist sorely needed was out the door before she could even stop him. She watched as Julian's eyes trailed the young blonde's exit before he sighed and turned to face her. Placing his hands on either side of her face, Julian pulled her lips to his own and spoke calmly.

"Baby, I know you like to think the best of everyone but that boy came here with riff-raff. He's not on your level and if you're going to make an impression on these people tonight the last thing you need to be doing is associating yourself with a resident from the wrong side of the tracks."

His hand snaked down and wrapped itself around her fingers, pulling her forward. Her diamond ring sparkled, the asset causing his smile to return.

"Now come on darling, you have guests to attend to."

Relenting, the brunette fashion queen allowed herself to be pulled into the pretentious crowd. She mixed with strangers, smiled at their humourless jokes and offered them plenty of food and drink. The night was going to be a success and in the morning her father would be pleased but for the time being all Brooke could think about was the baby blue eyes of the lone waiter who dried the tears of a stranger…

… and whether she was ever going to see him again.

**x~X~x~X~x**

_So there it is. _

_You know the drill. _

_Reviews are loved and appreciated_

_Chrissy_

_xox_


	2. Operation Intel

**Author's Note:** chapter 2 already? I must be high on life… or the desire to write. Be productive with life. Make a difference. Feel like there's more to me right now than work. Whatever the reason, here is chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who left a review – you are brilliant. Seriously, people don't bother taking the time to review these days so I wanna thank you all personally for making my day that much brighter. Hope this next installment is as enjoyable as the first.

Laters!

**x~X~x~X~x**

**Chapter 2: **_**Operation Intel**_

Early morning rays dote on the alabaster walls of the tony abode, splashing flickers of brightened yellow across the room in straight diagonals. The room feels homely and lived in, throws clutching to the old couch in the center of the room like warm knit jackets. Tiny flickers of dust dance in the morning air, landing on the piles of books that lay scattered around the room in various locations. Groaning under the weight of his body, Lucas tentatively makes his way across the old wooden floorboards of his living room, en route to the kitchen and a fresh pot of coffee. It had been some time since he had lived in the old house on his own, but he still found himself moving around the place in the early hours of the morning as though he had to keep other house members in mind. _Old habits die hard_, he guessed.

Within ten minutes the uplifting aroma of freshly-brewed coffee infiltrated the air, Lucas pouring himself a cup before making his way to the front door. Clad in boxers and a white, cotton wife-beater, the young blonde partook in his usual morning routine. _Wake up. Coffee. Read newspaper on front porch. Only make it through to page six and then…_

"Good morning, you sexy bastard!"

_Like clockwork_.

Jumping out of his drop top without even bothering to open the door, Derek was as lively as a kid suffering a candy sugar rush. Grinning from ear to ear, his perfect pearly-whites bared down on Lucas as he raced up the front path, jumped the steps two at a time and threw himself onto the deck chair across from his friend. How he managed to look perfectly presentable after minimal sleep was beyond Lucas. _The guy was a machine_. Pulling out the sports section, the blonde tossed the newspaper over to his exuberant buddy and nodded towards his coffee.

"Breakfast?"

"I already ate," came the cheeky reply, Derek sending Lucas a wink to accentuate the point being made.

"Who was she this time?" Lucas feigned interest, although truth be told Derek's ability to land any female that came within a mile of him was impressive to say the least. In fact, he could probably pull twice as many chicks as the man-whores on _Jersey Shore._

"The redhead from the party?"

Derek threw his hand in the air, wiping away the comment like it was a bad omen. "Nah! Couldn't get anywhere near her. Shame really, because she was just about the sexiest bitch I've ever seen."

"Not sure she'd appreciate you calling her a bitch, D-"

"Whatever dude," Derek laughed, the way only he could. _Arrogant, confident and cocky_. "I just be showing her my freaky Akon moves, thrown in a little bit of R. Kelly sing-songs and she'll have me calling her sexy bitch all night long!"

"And yet, you're waking up without her?"

Lucas smiled when he noticed Derek's eyes darkening. His friend hadn't come across a woman he couldn't have in a while. It was somewhat satisfying watching him squirm.

"She was some friend of the hostess," Derek replied, taking a long deep breath and pulling his hand over his face. "Security kept giving me the shake-of-the-head-move every time I tried to get near her. I mean gees; you'd think her pussy was made of gold or something. Fucking cock-blockers!"

Lucas choked on his coffee, silently cursing himself for still not being used to Derek's crass remarks. He'd known him for a couple years after all. Surely he'd be used to it. Alas, he was not and even in the early hours of the morning, Derek had a way with words that somehow managed to make his friend choke on his breakfast beverage. Of course Lucas' reaction caused the wayward waiter to smile.

"Oh by the way, she isn't an interior decorator. She's a fashion designer who's looking at opening select boutiques on the east coast."

"Huh?" Lucas cleared his throat and cleared the black liquid from his chin. He was hardly paying attention, trying desperately to keep his choked coffee from spilling onto his clean shirt.

"The hostess," Derek smiled now, leaning forward and staring intently at his friend. "Brooke Davis."

That got his attention. Lucas flinched at the name, his whole body tensing at the thought of her. He hoped the sudden rise in his body temperature would go unnoticed.

"Oh?" Lucas tried to act disinterested, feeling a warmth spread across his cheeks and silently cursing himself once more. He hated being so obvious on the outside. Clearing his throat, he took a moment to find his voice. "Cool."

"HA!" Derek shouted aloud, causing the writer to jump a bit at the loud sound. Across the road, Mr. Andrews was staring intently at the boys and Lucas couldn't help but roll his eyes and groan. _Yet another thing to complain about – noise_. Funny how it always came from Derek. His energetic friend didn't even notice. Buzzing from the inside, he leaned back on his chair and refused to lose eye contact with the now heavily-flushed Lucas.

"I fucking knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You _like_ her." Derek's smile broadened as he said the words, Lucas feeling his cheeks grow hotter by the second. _Damn it!_

"Just drop it, Derek." Shaking his head, the young writer pulled the newspaper across his face to avoid all contact with his friend. He didn't want to discuss Brooke. He didn't want to discuss their encounter the previous night and he certainly didn't want to have his best friend leering at him like they were in junior high and picking which girl they wanted to go steady with for that week.

_Or in Derek's case – that night._

"Don't be such a bitch," Derek chastised him, reaching out and kicking the seat that Lucas sat in. "You wanna know about her or not?"

"Drop it, Derek."

"She's twenty-four, wealthy and obviously from the elite side of the marshes." Derek laughed at his joke, the blonde waiter using that name for the river ever since he had arrived in town. Lucas wasn't entirely sure why he called it that but he gathered it was because people on the affluent side were completely stuck up. _Wouldn't want to get stuck on the wrong side, _according to him.

"She's a designer, big-seller in New York, Milan and Paris. Broke onto the London scene then got homesick and wanted to return to her native stomping grounds. She's a local gal, no doubt went to that preppy school on the top of Regent's Hill. They do breed fine female specimens up there."

Derek would know. _He'd nailed half of them._

"She works with her father, who by all accounts is a shrewd business man and cut throat in the designer world. Spares no expense when it comes to his golden child. She's fluent in French and wants to travel to Australia one day. She notes Christian Dior and Chanel as her idols and aspires to be just like them."

Derek's tone changed to slight mocking on the final sentence, causing Lucas to send him a scowl. He didn't particularly understand the world of fashion but far be it for him to condemn someone for their passion.

"Good for her. I'm sure she'll do really well."

"Gah come on," Derek groaned, his attention deficit kicking in. "I know you like her. I know you had a lovely little chat with her last night and-"

"How on earth do you know about that?" Lucas looked bewildered, certain last night's encounter would be swept under the rug. It was quite obvious that he was in the right place at the right time to offer some sort of comfort but that was as far as it went. They didn't know each other, nor would they ever.

"I may have overheard a conversation between the lovely Miss Davis and the sexy door lady."

"Haley-"

"What?"

"Door lady – her name was Haley." Lucas smiled as he remembered her. She was feisty and he liked that.

"Her name is irrelevant at this point," Derek shrugged, giving Lucas a look. "The fact is whatever you said in that room caused our lovely designer minx to talk to her friend about you. What the hell did you talk about anyway?"

"Nothing of consequence," Lucas replied, trying his best to make out like their meeting wasn't intense at all. Truth was he'd thought about nothing else since he'd arrived home and she was the first thought that flashed across his mind when he woke up that morning. "She just directed me back to where I belonged."

"Whatever dude," Derek threw his hand in the air again, Lucas thankful that he was showing signs of boredom with the conversation. "Since you know her name and all, I thought you could give her this."

Fishing his hand into his pocket, Derek pulled out a crumpled piece of white paper and stuffed it into Lucas' hand. Pulling it open, the writer sighed when he read what was on it.

"I'm not giving her the bill, Derek."

"Uh, yes bitch, you are." Sliding back into his deck chair, Derek pulled his sunglasses back over his eyes and pretended the conversation was over.

"Uh no, you moron, I'm not."

"Actually, you are." Derek still didn't look at him and this only served to make Lucas even more agitated. There was no point getting worked up though, Derek wouldn't have cared in the slightest. "You're going because the bosses are out of town on some conference for better catering services or some shit and apparently I'm not trustworthy enough to handle this side of things, which makes no sense to me because it's not like I can fuck the damn invoice…"

"They don't trust you?"

"Dude, I don't fucking trust me!"

"So who do you have to fuck to be trusted?" Lucas threw out the taunt, already dreading his meeting with Miss Davis.

"You, you sexy mother fucker!" Derek grinned then, a large, toothy display.

"Derek!"

"Lucas?"

"I'm not taking it."

"Then I won't get paid and you know I need it. Do your brother a solid, okay?"

"Why are you making me do this?" Lucas groaned slightly, knowing that when Derek had his mind set on something there was little anybody could do to sway him. He leaned back in his chair, blue eyes looking up at the arrogant bastard who always seemed to get his way. "Seriously, why?"

"Seriously, because you need to get laid."

"She's engaged, you prick."

"Never stopped me before."

"I'm not you." Lucas looked down at the paper, agonizing over the position he'd been put in.

"My god man, it's not like I'm asking you to go over there, get down on one knee and declare your undying love for the woman!" He sent Lucas a disgusted look, shaking his head at the same time. "Just go over there and drop off the invoice. That's it."

"Why?" Lucas asked the question again, although the tone in his voice resonated with defeat. Derek registered this and leaned back in his chair, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Because sometimes we just gotta go after the things that we want - even if they belong to someone else!"

And with that the conversation was over.

**x~X~x~X~x**

**Lucas Eugene Scott**

**DOB: ****-** Oct. 30, 1988, Tree Hill NC

**Address: ****-** 1829 Barnette Drive,

-Tree Hill, North Carolina 01982

**Mobile No:** - 910-019-301

**Social Security No:****-** 987-876-4630

**Banking Details:****-** Bank of America, Tree Hill, NC, 01982

- Acct No: 302981: $832.45 balance

**Occupation:** - Server for Garrison's Catering

- Aspiring Author

**College Attended:****-** John Hopkins University

-– English Major

**GPA:**** -** 4.0

**Prior Education:** -Tree Hill JR-SR High School

**SAT Score:** - 2250

**Employment:** - Garrison's Catering

- Fairview Drive, Tree Hill, NC

-(part-time)

**Father: ****-** Daniel Robert Scott

- DOB: June 24, 1960, Tree Hill NC

**Mother:** - Karen Roe

- DOB : Sept. 17, 1960, Tree Hill, NC.

- **m** Andy Hargrove, March 1 2011

**Political Afflictions:****-** None Found

**Religious Affiliations:** -None Found

**Sexual Orientation:****-** Unknown

**Relationships:****-** None indicated at present

Emerald orbs danced over the information for the hundredth time that morning. Biting down on her own cherry-glossed bottom lip, Brooke Davis scoured the personal file in a vain attempt to shed fresh insight on the boy that had grabbed her attention two days prior. Why could she not get this boy out of her mind? She had never had such a problem before and the thought unsettled her. Staring down at the diamond bling that wrapped around her wedding finger, Brooke sighed deeply and stared back at the file once more. She brought her right hand upwards and placed it atop her mouth, fingertips dancing in a slow thump as she fell away into deep thought.

Lucas Eugene Scott. _Who the hell are you?_

"Lucas Eugene Scott?"

"Whoa!" Gasping at the sudden intrusion, Brooke jumped on her chair and slammed her MacBook shut. Chocolate orbs stared down at her inquisitively, a slight frown coming to her intruder's lips as she leaned against the side of the desk to her left. "You scared me half-to-death, Hales!"

"Why are you researching Lucas Scott?" Haley demanded again, this time her eyes more chastising than curious. Crap. Brookes mind whirled with excuses, the brunette fashionista landing on one that seemed to work every time her father asked why she was meeting with certain people.

"Business associate. Possible mens-line merger?"

"Cut the crap, Davis," Haley replied sternly, moving to the other side of her friend's desk and taking a seat. Double crap – this was going to be a long interrogation then. "I met Lucas on the door the other night. He was headed towards the server's quarters…"

This was the one side to Haley that Brooke both loved and despised. The perennial smart-girl, not much got past the young Miss James. Since their early days at Regent Hill they had been thick as thieves. Brooke was outgoing and popular, Haley shy and an introvert. They honestly brought out the best in each other which was why Brooke had hired Haley to be her personal assistant the minute her father had given the go-ahead for her fashion label. There was no-one she trusted more in the entire world.

But right now, Brooke didn't need her honesty. She needed her to shut up and pretend she didn't see what she just saw.

"Brooke-"

"Can we just chalk it up to curiosity?" A breathy sigh fell from her luscious lips and Brooke puckered them in a small pout. She battered her lashes, a look Haley knew well.

"Is it just curiosity?" Haley stared intently at Brooke, trying to gauge her reaction. The brunette knew the stare-down well. She always buckled under the weight of it. "You've had him investigated for heaven's sake!"

"For now," Brooke breathed, closing her eyes slightly at the thought of him and what the hell she was doing. She could still see those eyes staring at her, their intensity threatening to burn a hole in her subconscious. Not to mention the way his lips curled up in a crooked smile when he attempted to make her laugh. Her cheeks flushed pink then, Haley gasping the minute she saw it.

"Brooke, listen to me." Carefully leaning over the mahogany desk, the sweet girl opened her eyes widely so that her friend could see her intent as clear as the bright blue sky that enveloped their office. "This is a dangerous game you are playing. You're engaged. You've ben with Julian for three years. You cannot throw this away on some boy you met at party…"

"Oh my god Haley, I'm not throwing anything away," Brooke stood to her feet, the wine-red Monolos throwing her higher into the air. "I was curious. He was nice for no other reason than to be nice. Do you know how long it has been since I have met someone who hasn't been nice to me just because they want something from me?"

"As long as that's all there is," Haley replied, standing to her feet and walking closer to her friend. "Because I would hate to see you lose everything you've worked so hard for over a stranger. Your life is perfect – just be happy with it!"

Brooke smiled softly, her friend's words hitting her with genuine concern and feeling. Of course Haley was trying to look out for her. She had been that way from day one. It was one of the many reasons why Brooke loved her.

"I am happy," the brunette fashion queen smiled, bring her friend in for a brief hug and smiling. "It's just that he was kind and I wanted to say thank you… and you know what I'm like when I get curious. I need to know everything."

"Because you're a control freak," Haley teased, ducking quickly as a small, balled fist headed in her direction. They both laughed then, both girls knowing the statement was true.

"Don't worry, this won't go any further than curiosity. Besides, I will never see Lucas Scott again so there's really no need for your concern, even though I love you for it!"

"Well alright then," Haley relented, throwing her hands in the air to signal her retreat. She shook her head as she stepped backwards, scrunching up her nose before disappearing outside the office door. Brooke sighed and slipped back into her leather chair, biting her lower lip again before opening her MacBook once more. His name stared at her, his details splashed across her screen like some file from the Pentagon.

Lucas Eugene Scott.

"Enough," she whispered to herself and scrolled her cursor to the open file. _What was the point?_ Haley was right. She had too much to lose. Everything she had worked so hard for could be affected by her curiosity. _What was she thinking? _It was time to delete all traces of Lucas Eugene Scott from her life.

It was not like she'd ever see him again.

She moved the cursor to the little x on the top right corner and took a long, deep breath, saying her final goodbyes. Just as she was about to hit the button her intercom burst with static, Haley's voice echoing throughout the fashionista's office with a tone of absolute disbelief and concern.

"_Miss Davis, there's a Lucas Scott here to see you."_

It was not like she'd ever see him again.

_Unless of course, he was standing in the foyer of her office building_.

**x~X~x~X~x**

I know, fast update. You know the drill – read and PLEASE review.


	3. Into The Lion's Den

**Author's Note:** It's hard writing anything at the moment. I flip-flop between being inspired and seeing it all in my head to complete and utter blockage when I sit before the laptop and try typing it all out. I honestly just hope this update makes sense. My hands kinda hurt from typing it. Whoops!

Until next time, whenever that may be!

**x~X~x~X~x**

**Chapter 3: **_**Into the Lion's Den**_

There was an unusual chill in the air. Not even the ducted air conditioning that kept the premises at a comfortable temperature could pry the coldness from the atmosphere. Seated on a leather couch that probably cost more than Lucas could make in a month, the young writer sat rigid and breathless as thick fingers entwined together atop his bouncing lap.

Words permeated his brain in condescension.

"_Brooke, pleasure to see you again…" _No. Too needy. She'd think he had some sort of emotional issue that only a therapist could handle. _"Hello, remember me. I crashed your room while you were crying into your champagne flute?" _No, she'd think him insensitive and he was far from that._ "Hello again, Miss Davis. I've come baring gifts of the billing kind…_" No, no and NO! What a dickhead thing to say.

_May as well just hand her your balls and be done with it!_

Lucas scowled at himself and leaned back into the comfortable recliner, eyes wandering as bodies moved by him in an orderly and determined fashion. He could see that Brooke had obviously done well for herself. The office space was impressive to say the least. Creamy walls were adorned with an obscene amount of paintings. Originals, no doubt. Some of which Lucas actually recognized. The bench tops were marble, the flooring a shining tile that was probably imported from Italy. You could see perfectly carved reflections dancing by as the office team floated effortlessly throughout the large space. Everyone had a job to do and everyone was dressed impeccably to do it. It made him question whether his choice of polo shirt and khakis was such a good idea.

_He couldn't remember the last time he'd even cared what someone else thought about his clothing?_

His eyes continued to peruse the office space around him, each glance causing his anxiety levels to peak once more. The placed simply oozed sophistication. Every door was see-through glass, minus the large frosted number that sat to his left.

Was she behind there? Was she rolling her eyes at his presence? Did she even remember him?

"Coffee?"

A sharp voice broke through his wandering thoughts and Lucas looked up to find a pair of familiar yet snarly pair of eyes on him. She stood about a foot away yet she felt so close Lucas was sure she would reach out and slap him at any moment.

Haley.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I thought all you Hemmingway-folk drank that stuff by the gallon?"

_Hemmingway-folk?_ Was she trying to be condescending or merely presumptuous? How did she know he was into writing? And what was with the acidic tone that dripped off her every syllable? Lucas scanned his mind back to the one and only time they had met. Derek had been the douche, not him. In fact, he had been a downright gentleman as always. He could hear his friend's booming laughter inside his head now, Derek sure to have told him the same line he had been spurting in the years they had known each other.

"_It's a dog-eat-dog kinda world, man. Nice guys finish last so do yourself a favor and be a dick!"_

"How did you know I was a writer?"

That caught her. Flinching slightly, the personal assistant remained silent for a moment before her cool demeanor returned and she was once again in control. It then became blatantly obvious to Lucas that Haley was perhaps in charge of being cool-under-fire in all matters that concerned Miss Davis.

"I make it my business to know about all of Miss Davis' acquaintances. Security reasons."

Seemed plausible enough yet after his annoying morning with Derek pushing every single one of his exposed buttons, something inside Lucas felt the need to push the issue. "Wouldn't her bodyguards be in charge of that?"

Again she stopped at his perceptive observations, only this time instead of remaining cool under pressure, Haley became surrounded by what Derek so lovingly referred to as the female _pissed-mist_.

"_Dude, get the fuck out! Red-alert! Once you get trapped inside the pissed-mist it's unlikely you'll ever get out again!"_

Derek really needed to stop popping up in Lucas' mind at such inopportune times. It was true though. No matter how crass, his best friend did seem to have a knack for picking up on the behavior of the female species. As he sat there before her, Lucas could see that clearly young Miss James was not used to having her words questioned so readily by anyone. Lucas wondered if she secretly had a god complex…

"Whatever duties either myself, security personnel or any other employee of Miss Davis' are responsible for is none of your business, Mr. Scott."

Thin arms folded over in a staunch stance, her meaning more than fully conveyed. She had a no-nonsense, no-holds-barred kind of attitude about her and had she not been directing her attitude solely at him for whatever reason, Lucas probably would have liked her even more. Alas, she was launching her icy glare and harsh words in his direction and this was not the day to do so. Not after Lucas had spent the morning putting up with Derek's banter.

"Are you always so cranky?"

"Yes, she is."

Turning on the spot, cerulean orbs were met with the same emerald perfection that had been upon them a mere few nights prior. Dressed in a skin-tight charcoal skirt and an ivory blouse, Brooke Davis was every inch the mystical creature Lucas Scott had daydreamed about every minute since she had entered his orbit. As he tried in vain to gather his thoughts, a tiny smile invaded her highly-glossed lips as she titled her head to one side.

"Haley, would you hold my calls and ensure there are no interruptions please?"

Lucas couldn't bring himself to look at Haley for her response, although he could tell from the drop in the temperature that surrounded him, she was none-too-pleased with the request. However she remained tight-lipped, the honey-haired personal assistant merely nodding her head before scooting past the pair and taking her position behind the enormous reception desk.

Lucas swallowed hard, seeing first hand that it was likely that whatever Miss Davis wanted, Miss Davis received.

"Come, let me show you to my office."

Lucas forced himself to expel the breath he didn't know he had been holding, feeling all the tension his muscles had been holding painfully ease from his body as he followed the brunette fashionista into her carefully laid-out office. The wooden oak door closed gently behind them with a click and she made her way behind the commanding desk that lay positioned at the back of the room. The view was astonishing, a delightful array of luscious green leaves and sparkling blue river right at her fingertips. Without noticing he let out a contented sigh, his breath drawing her attention toward him as she followed his gaze.

"Magnificent, isn't it?"

He nodded his head, swallowing hard once more. His throat made obvious strangling sounds and he silently cursed his stupid body for being so conspicuous. Muscles began to tense once more, Lucas doing his best to keep his fidgeting hands away from her view. He would never live it down if Derek found out he had been a nervous wreck over someone he barely knew.

"I've always wanted to return back home, you know, escape the city? I find Tree Hill perhaps one of the most beautiful places on Earth. Second only to Tuscany, perhaps?"

Was that a question? He remained silent, unsure how to even respond. Lucas had no money, he had no worldly experience. He could only dream of what the experience of Tuscany would be. His comparison would seem phony, at best.

"You know, I believe at some point in order for us to carry out a conversation you might need to respond. I mean, I could talk under water with a mouth full of marbles if need be, but you don't strike me as the strong, silent type. At last, that wasn't the impression I got when we first met?"

_A smile_. He couldn't help the way it charged over his lips that now shone from the saliva left by his tongue as it traversed them nervously. A small chuckle escaped his lips and he turned to face her, Brooke looking even more radiant without the tears of the previous night.

"I wouldn't know about Tuscany, Miss Davis. I myself have never been and therefore would be unable to compare it to Tree Hill."

"Fair point," Brooke countered, sliding behind the large desk and into the leather chair behind it. She motioned her hand forward, offering him a seat so that they sat across from each other. He was glad for the thickness of the wooden desk, a shield against the nerves this woman omitted from his entire body. "But can you imagine a place so beautiful it takes your breath away every day? Where the food is to die for and the people treat you like family? Where every day is a new adventure even though you've seen the same landscapes a thousand times over?"

"Yes," Lucas replied, a teasing smile coming to his lips. He couldn't explain why he felt the sudden need to be playful but she made it easy. "I call it home."

She laughed then, a sweet tune that carried through the office like a delightful melody. It made his heart soar slightly higher. "Touche!"

"And what about you?" Lucas leaned forward, his right forearm resting against the cold table top. "How would you describe Tuscany to someone like me? An oblivious mere mortal who has no life experience?"

"_A dream_. However I don't see you as someone who has no life experience, Lucas."

She said his name in full, her loveliness dripping from every syllable. He craved for her to say it again. Like an addict.

"No?"

"No. You read me like a book the other night."

Silence fell over them then like a thick, woolen blanket. His mind cast itself back to that night, how vulnerable she looked, how defeated. It was a far cry from the confident woman who greeted him in the waiting area. Yet once more she seemed uncertain, her lips parting slightly as if to speak - only to be pushed away by the shake of her head.

"So, Mr. Scott – what can I do for you?"

_Damn_. We were back to last names again.

Fumbling in his pocket, Lucas pulled out the receipt for the party services, sliding it gently across the table in apprehension. He hated that their conversation had come to this but it was essentially his only reason for coming. He was stupid to believe Derek and his big mouth. He wasn't like his best friend – he couldn't snap his fingers and make women want to be around him.

Certainly not a woman in the league of Brooke Davis.

"You could have had this sent over."

His eyes peeled themselves away from the fingertips he had been nervously flicking and landed back on the brunette before him. He swallowed loudly again, the noise causing her eyes to flicker slightly and register a tiny smirk. That simple act alone made his insides curl up and pull at one-another, the blonde losing his mind on the spot.

"I could have, but then I wouldn't have had to pleasure of seeing you again and where would the fun in that be?"

Her eyes popped wide open at his daring words and had he been able to step outside himself and look upon his body from some ethereal plane, Lucas believed he would have shot himself five times in the brain for ever being so stupid as to say such a thing to a woman like Brooke Davis.

"So you like fun?" Rouge-painted fingernails tapped softly on the desk top, Brooke leaning slightly over the desk and watching Lucas with curious eyes. She was enjoying the game he was playing and he wasn't about to let her down now.

"Doesn't everyone?"

She shook her head in immediate response, flaxen lashes dancing delicately over her green eyes as brunette locks kissed her shoulders. "No, I don't know many people who place importance on having fun."

That was a shame. Derek would die if he knew that. It was about the only thing in life his best friend placed any importance in. She needed someone like Derek in her life. _Or someone like him_. "Then maybe you don't know the right people?"

He felt his throat tighten as the words came out, the blonde writer never being so daring in his life. He had always played it safe, swimming between the flags on the beach, avoiding the shark-infested waters that would spell immediate doom. Yet something about this girl made his entire being scream that it was worth the risk. That she was worth any sort of trouble that was bound to follow her. But when she fell silent he became afraid that he had pushed it too far, his heart dropping as she straightened himself in the chair and felt his palms begin to perspire.

"Are _you_ the right kind of people I should _get to know_?"

_Dead_. He believed the thud in his chest was his heart flat-lining. They may as well have called the morgue and given them a heads-up because there was no way he was getting this alive. No way he was going to be walking out of there with a steady heart rate and a normal pulse. His whole body tingled with excitement, itching to continue the game. She was playing it brilliantly and he was more than aware that he had to keep up. It was his turn and it was time to lay it all on the line.

_All or nothing._

_**Winner takes all.**_

"There's only one way to find out."

He said it. He said it out loud and Derek would have been proud but all he could feel was the dread that she would cease this little game and knock him back down to reality. Thin lips were pushed apart by a pink tongue, her bottom lip swallowed by a lovely row of pearly white teeth.

"You have no idea how _tempting_ that sounds."

Oh. Holy. Jesus.

_Swoosh._

"Sweetheart, I've come to take you to lunch!" Commanding attention, Lucas sighed as Brooke's eyes were pulled from his and towards the figure that pushed his way into the office. So much for no interuptions!

"I'm sorry Brooke, there was no stopping him…" Haley could barely get a word out, her face both apologetic and miffed simultaneously only this time the contempt wasn't aimed at Lucas and for that he was thankful. Also, he happened to share her obvious annoyance.

"Oh hush Haley, you tried but you know I never like to wait, Brooke… oh, hello there."

Haley glared but turned on her heel and disappeared out of the office. Smoky grey eyes landed on Lucas and he immediately got to his feet, offering a nod of his head as the man from the other night glanced him over. He could already sense his distaste at the sight of the young writer but Lucas was used to such glances. Growing up the way he did, wrong side of the tracks and amidst town scandal, allowed him the uncanny ability to shrug off upper-class glances. Brooke on the other hand became slightly nervous, stepping between the two and wrapping her arm gently around the new arrival.

"Julian, this is Lucas from the catering company. He came by to drop off a receipt for the party the other night."

Skepticism permeated Julian's gaze and it did not go unnoticed by Lucas. He stood his ground though, determined not to cause Brooke any problems.

"Couldn't you have fed-ex'd it?"

"Yes Sir, I could have but we wanted to ensure that Miss Davis was satisfied with the service and so here I am."

"Here you are." Elongating the words, Julian didn't even try to hide his mistrust. A fake smile came to his lips and he threw it towards Lucas, the writer accepting it and sending back one of his own. He had grown up around tough, strong people – he could be just as strong if need be.

"Unfortunately Lucas we are not staying so I fear you may have wasted a trip. Brooke, we have that meeting with the wedding planner sweetheart and we don't want to be late."

Wedding? _Smug bastard_.

"Of course," batting her eyelashes once more, Brooke returned to her desk and grabbed her purse, heels clinking across the flooring as she made her way back to Julian's side. "Goodbye Lucas and thank you for personally coming to see me."

"Anytime," Lucas replied, a small smile coming to his lips as he played his part perfectly. This had all been a giant waste of time and anything he thought was going to happen before had obviously been a huge misconception on his part. He was stupid to think it was anything else.

_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz_.

Signaling towards the vibrating cell in his hand, Julian made his way towards the door and gestured for his fiancé to follow. Sending Lucas a quick nod, Brooke followed Julian in step, leaving the young writer standing in her office and pondering what the hell had just happened. He turned and glanced out over the view once more, shaking his head as a long sigh escaped his lips. Had he just imagined it? He would kill Derek for his wayward advice. Absolutely slaughter him.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

Lucas turned at the quick-paced rhythm that suddenly invaded the office once more, Brooke barreling toward him at a high speed before launching herself onto his lips in the briefest but warmest of kisses. His lips exploded on impact, erupting a sense of hunger within that he had never felt before. Shock resonated through him, the electricity between them obvious as she pulled way to catch her breath.

She was breathless! She was as intoxicated as he was!

"I'm sure I'll be requiring your services at a later date, Mr. Scott."

And with that Brooke Davis turned on her heel and stormed back out of her office.

**x~X~x~X~x**

The place hadn't changed since the last time she had been there. The street still smelled of jasmine, the small houses bathing in the glow of the afternoon sun. The cobalt Audi TT looked completely out of place, sticking out like a sore thumb in the poorer neighborhood. Leaves rustled along the asphalt as the wind picked up around them and wary eyes glanced nervously at the clock on the dashboard once more.

_Five twenty-six_. She had been sitting in her car for over twenty minutes and the smell of her freshly-sprayed leather was starting to make her feel light-headed. Clutching tightly onto the steering-wheel she whispered words of encouragement to get her to do what she came here to do.

Even though she had promised herself she would never come here again. _For any reason_. Never.

_Now though, too much depended on it_.

Ivory hands reached down and pulled the door handle south, releasing her from the leathery-fumes and bringing her conscious back to reality. She turned to the side and slid her demure legs out of the vehicle, standing to her feet as she looked across the street. With the exception of the house a few doors down that had an older gentleman watering his lawn, the street was relatively quiet. Taking a deep breath, stiletto pumps pushed against the hardened ground beneath her, determination taking over as she fought desperately to push away the nerves that wreaked havoc on her body.

_Was she ready for this?_

She had no time to back out now. Baby blues glanced up in her direction, ripped-muscles coming to a halt mid-air as he recognized her. Raven locks stood on end as he placed the hammer he was holding down and stood to his feet. He was shocked to see her no doubt, and he wore his wariness brilliantly. She stepped tentatively closer and sighed, unsure where to begin.

"What are you doing here, Haley?"

Okay, so he got to being but she was thankful for it. He had always had the ability to cut through the crap and get straight to the point. She was glad that even after all this time he was still the same in that respect.

"I need to talk to you about Lucas."

Her statement caught him off-guard, thick workman boots skipping down the front verandah steps until he was but a few inches from her. She could smell the pine he had been working with, his own scent mixed in. She remembered it well.

"Can we talk?"

He shook his head, a definitive 'no'. In all the time she had known him he'd never spoken about him before and she wasn't sure why she felt now it would be any different. Maybe because the complication of sex had been taken out of the equation?

"Please, you're the only one that can help."

"I find that hard to believe and rather ironic, don't you?"

It was a fair call. The last time she had seen him they had all but fought it out in the middle of the road. She had screamed that he was no good for her and could do nothing for her – he had shot back with calling her a social climber. The irony of the situation was not lost on her yet she had to do this, as hard as it was.

"Please. He's crossed paths with Brooke and it's causing complications…"

He snorted then, an act he had perfected when they were fighting once upon a time. "You mean he's not good enough for _Miss Designer-Diva_ and you're here to request that his brother keep him away?"

His words were laced with disgust and she recoiled slightly at his ferociousness.

"Nathan, I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to. Please, for both of their sakes – keep him away from Brooke."

"My brother can see whomever he wishes," Nathan replied, folding his arms and holding his ground. "I'm neither his babysitter nor your man-servant, remember?"

Haley sighed, the frustration evident in her tone. Perhaps coming here had been a mistake but the look on Brooke's face when she ran from her office mixed with the dreamy grin Lucas had as he floated out behind her made Haley certain this was going to end in disaster.

"This isn't about us, Nathan. It's about Lucas and Brooke and the fact that they'll end up just like us if we don't do something right now to stop it."

"You mean your boss' lovely reputation will be shattered and my brother will be made to feel like he's not good enough for her?" The look on his face relayed the obvious hurt that still lingered there.

"If you could just try to understand…"

"I do understand, Haley." Nathan stepped back and raised his hands in the air in defeat, shaking his head as he looked at her. "Believe me, I understand _perfectly_. I'll remind my brother what side of the river he needs to stick to, okay?"

"Nathan…"

"Your Audi is waiting, Princess."

Picking up his hammer, Nathan turned and made his way back to the front porch, immediately slamming the tool into the wood and signaling the end of the discussion. All that was left to do was for Haley to walk back to her car and once again leave the familiar street from a distant memory behind.

And that's exactly what she did.

**x~X~x~X~x**

As always, review. It makes this worth it.


End file.
